Jane Lynch
Jane Marie Lynch is an American writer, actress, comedian, and singer often considered the "savior" of Glee, due to the show's frequent lack of coherence. She is currently starring in the hit Fox comedy Glee, as Sue Sylvester. Her performance as Sue Sylvester is highly praised, and she won a Golden Globe for it in 2011. In 2010, she married Dr. Lara Embry in Massachusetts. She is openly lesbian. Early Life Lynch was born and raised in Dolton, Illinois, the daughter of a housewife mother and a banker father. She was raised in an Irish Catholic family and attended Thornridge High School. She received her bachelor's degree in theatre from Illinois State University and her MFA from Cornell University, also in theatre. Career Lynch has played roles in comedies such as Best in Show, The 40-Year-Old Virgin and Role Models, as well as for her recurring roles as lawyer Joyce Wischina in The L Word, Dr. Linda Freeman, Charlie's sarcastic therapist on Two and a Half Men and as Spencer Reid's mother Diana Reid on Criminal Minds. She has appeared on iCarly as Sam's mom, Pam Puckett. She was also a regular on the comedy-drama series Party Down as Constance Carmell; the role garnered her positive critical response. .]] On Glee Since 2009, Lynch has played the role of Sue Sylvester in the FOX musical-comedy series Glee for which she has won an Emmy Award and a Golden Globe Award. Originally, Sue would be a recurring character, and Lynch would be joining an ABC show. The show, however, fell through, then Lynch was promoted to a starring role of Glee. Lynch's performance was well received by critics. Sue Sylvester is the main antagonist of Glee, often picking on Will Schuester and his glee kids. She is the cheerleading coach of William McKinley High School, and a ruthless bully to her colleagues and students. Apart from acting curel and like a liar, Sue manages to show benevolence to some people, like Kurt and her handicapped sister, Jean. One of the funny and unanswered mysteries in the show is Sue’s age. In "The Power of Madonna", she claims to be 29 and a huge fan of Madonna when she was young, but in Season 2’s episode A Very Glee Christmas, she implies that she had participated the Vietnam War (in My Lai Massacre), while at the same time Madonna was only ten in 1968. She also writes in her journal during The Sue Sylvester Shuffle that she is 31. Trivia *She shares her life with two dogs and two cats. She has a Lhasa Apso named Oliva, a Wheten Terrier named Georgie, a Gray Taby named Geta and a Red Tabby named Riley. *Her favorite Sue-line is That's what they said about a young man in Chicago in 1871, who thought he'd play a harmless prank on the dairy cow of one Mrs. O'Leary. He successfully ignited its flatulence, and a city burned, William. That young terrorist went on to become the first gay president of the United States, Abraham Lincoln. *She's deaf in her right ear *She quit at the middle of her first play *She loves coffee and the first pot in the morning needs to be perfect. She can do it over and over again. *Her dog wears a diaper *She's afraid of elevators *She sends her sheets to the cleaners *Performed all her own singing and guitar playing in A Mighty Wind (2003). *Penned and starred in the award winning play "Oh, Sister, My Sister!" *Married Lara Embry at the Blue Heron Restaurant in Sunderland, Massachusetts. *Her favorite films are The Crossing Guard (1995), Ninotchka (1939), The Big Lebowski (1998), Zoolander (2001), and Private Benjamin (1980). *She's the tallest of her castmates. *Lynch is openly lesbian, and married Lara Embry in 2010. Quotes *an Interview with the UK Mirror on why she didn't tell her parents she is a lesbian until she was 31 years old I didn't want to be gay. I wanted to be..I wanted an easy life. And you know what? I am gay and I still have an easy life. Photos Jane_Lynch_in_Role_Models_Wallpaper_10_800.jpg|Jane Lynch In Role Models glee_club_fox11.jpg jane-lynch-2-278x400.jpg.gif Jane-Lynch.jpg Jane-Lynch1.jpg jane_lynch_lg_text_ed.jpg Jane_Lynch.jpg jane-lynch-569.jpg.gif jane-lynch-iphone-ad.jpg jane-lynch-more-novcover.jpg Jane Lynch Blue Dress.jpg Katy Perry & Jane Lynch 2.JPG|Katy Perry & Jane Lynch On People Choice Awards Katy Perry & Jane Lynch.JPG|Katy Perry & Jane Lynch On People Choice Awards :) Tumblr lrqv3qLrQI1qgf129o1 400.jpg 6a00d8341c630a53ef015391b4df55970b.jpg 401571619.jpg Jane-Lynch-at-the-2011-Emmy-Awards-1-600x450.jpg Sue-Sylvester-jane-lynch-12289709-350-450.jpg Videos thumb|326px|left|Jane Lynch In "A Mighty Wind" Category:LGBT Actors Category:Actors